


[podfic] The Fine Art of One-Upmanship

by read by lunchee (lunchee)



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-23
Updated: 2010-05-23
Packaged: 2018-12-20 00:12:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11909154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunchee/pseuds/read%20by%20lunchee
Summary: matchstick's story read aloud. 9 mins.Chris and Zach are very handsy. Zach thinks they're flirting, but Chris thinks they're playing gay chicken and he wants to win.





	[podfic] The Fine Art of One-Upmanship

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Fine Art of One-Upmanship](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/318990) by matchsticks_p. 



 

**Duration:** 9mins  
**Song Credit:** Robot Chicken Theme  
**Download** : [at jinjurly's audiofic archive](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/fine-art-of-one-upmanship+)


End file.
